Clear Island
Clear Island, aka Rain Island, is home to the pirate, Faucon Tallis. Geography Clear Island is located in the Grand line, near to South Blue. It's named Clear for its tropical, clean ocean waters and rivers. It is shaped like a soggy nacho. Green covered mountains spread across the entire island, covering the northern, eastern and western coasts and center, leaving only the wide southern gap with a beach and harbor. It is a self-developing country that requires no need for imports. History It was nicknamed Rain Island for its non-stop, heavy rainfall that lasted 63 years. The first settlers who discovered Clear were attracted by its dazzling coast. When they've explored the land and saw in it some promise, they've decided to build a new prosperous country. After two centuries, the people living in the village of Noor discovered its jewels and became quite greedy. When news spread about the village's breakthrough, the whole country went into turmoil. Losing their original plans of development and what they've hoped to create, all they seemed to care about were riches. Wreaking havoc and slowly destroying what they've established together as one, a once envied town became a doomed pile of debris. Weeks later, a local navigator came screaming that there were heavy, seemingly endless storm clouds approaching the island, and they must evacuate immediately. The townsfolk shrugged off his advice to flee, braving the approaching black clouds. As soon as the storm covered the island, it rained aggressively. When they realized that the rain poured through the night and was just as strong the next day, not looking like it was going to stop, they concluded that it was a punishment sent to them by a God of Weather. They believed it was their severe punishment for committing a heinous sin and not being thankful and appreciative for the riches their land offered them. As a result, most of the precious stones that they have excavated have been whisked away by the rain and floods. They now have very little in comparison to before. Their belief and their predicament became famous as one of the world's most moraled legends. In order to redeem themselves, they worked hard for decades. The people of Rain (Clear) proved themselves strong and rebuilt their villages whilst bearing with the impossible weather. They created ingenious trails and canals to take care of floods and water. However, when the storm settled and the weather got steady a year after, that name dropped, and went back to its official name: Clear Island. Moreover, this incident went down as the worst rain storm in its history, and it is still very fresh in the minds of its citizens and the people of South Blue. On occasion, it may be referred to as Rain Island for it's infamous reputation of the storm. Civilization Most of the residents of Clear Island have no interest in being part of the navy or to rebel as pirates. This town loves to entertain. Filled with pride, these stingy people never take audience's money without giving them a show. With every village having at least two performing arts schools of different varieties, it has the happiest citizens, as well as large tourist attractions. The most prominent places are: Clarion Town The largest town on the island. It is located south of Clear, near the harbor and spreads prior to the east and northeastern cliffs. It's infamous for its live entertainment business. What travelers most enjoy are the town's festivities and theatres which run plays, comedy clubs, and magic shows. Sunny Village Where Tallis was born. A small, mountainous town located in the western arm of Clear Island. Before the rainstorm, it had the driest, rockiest mountains on the island. Now, it is as green and mossy like everywhere else in Clear. Noor Village This village is known for its mines, crystal clear gems and jewels. It is located in the center of the island; it circles an inactive volcano where most of the mines are found. However, most of these gems are not very precious. The valuable jewels are located within the dark, tight, sulfur fumed depths of the volcano's dangerous mines. The volcano's peak reaches over clouds, making it the only place unharmed/ineffected by the storm. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ME, NadaAsar (talk) 04:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:NadaAsar Category:Island Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location